PyroManiacs Unite!
by AkatsukiMascot
Summary: While on a mission deidara is reunited with his once best friend. A girl, with an unhealthy appetite for destruction, mayhem, explosions, and fire! Kouen meaning red flame is now wanted by the akatsuki! Full Sumary Inside! DeiOc? or HidOc?
1. Of Artist and Pyromaniacs

Pyromaniacs Unite

**Pyromaniacs Unite!**

**Summary: **While on a mission deidara is reunited with his once best friend. A girl, with an unhealthy appetite for destruction, mayhem, explosions, and fire! Kouen meaning red flame used to be all that mattered till he was forced to join Akatsuki. Now leader-samma wants her to join, and deidara couldn't be happier!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto if I did, it would be named Akatsuki and sasuke would be dead P

_Kouen – Red Flame_

**Ages:**

Deidara – 20

Kouen - 18

_Flash Back Jutsu!_

Deidara stared at the folder of papers that leader-samma had just handed him. "Anything wrong deidara" asked leader-samma while raising a eyebrow. "N-Nothings wrong it's just….I know her un" the blonde artist replied, still staring at the papers in amazement. "Well than, that should just make things easier than, correct? Leader asked. "You've never met Kouen than", was the reply.

_Flash Back Jutsu Release!_

Deidara still couldn't believe it, after all these years Akatsuki wanted Kouen? She must've really did something wrong to get thrown out of Iwa. Probably set the kage's pants on fire again, deidara chuckled after remembering that day. When they were younger they were given the titles Artist and Pyro Maniac. No matter who or what it was Kouen would find a way to set it on fire.

_If I get attacked one more time today!!_, thought the 18 year old. "Ok! That's it you want to play rough ill play rough!" yelled the frustrated girl. She grabbed a hold of the branch above her head and lifted her self upwards on a higher branch. She reached into her jacket pocket with her right hand and pulled out a Black lighter with red edges and engraved flames. The top of the lighter was a black skull; she flicked it back releasing a tiny flame. She put her hand over the flame and it suddenly increased in size, holding the flame in the palm of her hand, she quickly brought it up to her face and blew making a cyclone of fire rush at the ninjas sent to capture her. She pocketed her lighter back into its appropriate place and quickly went back to the task at hand, find somewhere to set camp.

Seeing as Kouen was such a lucky gal, it started to rain. "Oh for the love of Jashin -Samma!" That's another thing not many people know about Kouen, she's a jashinist. A Pyro maniac jashinist… but a jashinist none the less. Her personality was the opposite from depressed and bored, she believed in living life to the fullest and all ways to be optimistic (even if she believed the world was a conspiracy).


	2. About Kouen

Kouen has long red hair kept in two giant pig tails wrapped in black ribbon, the pig tails reached her waist and that's when i

Kouen has long red hair kept in two giant pig tails wrapped in black ribbon, the pig tails reached her waist and that's when it's tied at the very top of her head! She wore a black tank top with a red flame crawling up the bottom and left side. A black jacket that stopped 3 inched above her waist. It had red outlined and various pockets. Her naval was pierced with a simple ball at the end. Her pants were black and very baggy. With zipper pockets everywhere. A chain going from her studded belt to the middle of her pants. She wore a hair clip in her hair of a moon. Both her shoulders were bandaged up and she wore giant black commando boots also etched in red. Her eyes are brown, and she wears finger less gloves with metal knuckle busters. Her bag that she wore thrown over her shoulder was simple and red this time etched in black.

Her weapons include her lighter, her seemingly never ending supply of explosive notes and dynamite. A couple of kunai, a couple of bottles of oil for those _Slash and Burn_ occasions. Don't forget the black ferret with red eyes on her shoulder.

Favorite Colors – Black and red (she'll love the Akatsuki uniform

Hobbies- same as deidara also a full time jashinist

Dislikes- Snakes, emo avengers(sasuke), cold baths, asparagus, and the color pink


	3. Why were you looking for me?

Yes I know its short sorry!! But ill probably upload more soon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto if I did Itachi would take over the world and sasuke would be a footstool!! ROFL

-on with the story-

_Let's see where to sleep? That rock……. Nahhh oh that tree will work! _Thought kouen. She sat on the branch with her back against the trunk, it looked kind of like a back wards L but with room to lean back on. "You can come out now" stated kouen as she slowly reached for her lighter. A masked man came out from behind the trunk of the tree across from her. "How may I help you, Mr. Basketball head?"Kouen said in a fit of giggles. "Are you Kouen-Chan?" asked "Mr. Basketball head" (according to kouen) Kouen jumped off her perch and landed on the grassy ground below. She and "Basketball Head" were face to face.

"Tobi you bakka where have you been!?" said a blonde man who was pushing past bushes to get to the masked idiot. "Deidara's-Sempai!!" yelled Tobi, I think I found her!!" stated tobi. Deidara finally turned his head left so he could see the girl tobi was looking at. "k-kouen?" asked the hesitant blond artist. "Present and accounted for" kouen stated. She turned to look at who was addressing her. "……. Deidara!" she yelled and charged at him.

Next thing he knew Deidara was hauled up into the air and being squeezed. "Dei-Dei- Kun!" she said happily while still squeezing the Artist. She finaly dropped him on the ground and grinned. Tobi just stared at the strange pair. "Kouen?" Deidara asked. "Yesssss?" kouen replied. Kouen at the moment was putting one hand on a tree branch and hauling her self up it with the other. She sat there, feet dangling off the side while facing Deidara. "Why are you on the run from Iwa?" was the question he gave. Kouen grinned; simple I set the kage's son on fire."

Any other person would be shocked but Deidara wasn't, he knew of Kouen's short temper when it came to people like the kage's son. Kouen didn't like stuck up people, egotistic, jerks, especially people who were all 3. "He's still alive, but barely," kouen stated with no remorse. "Sooooo, why were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Kouen……leader-samma want you to join Akatsuki."

End of Chapter! –it probably isn't that good but oh-well lol

-How did Deidara and kouen meet?

-Why is kouen a jashinist?

- And why do they want her to join.


End file.
